


Ghost Of You

by solostcrk



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solostcrk/pseuds/solostcrk
Summary: Everything was different, unfamiliar. But nothing would ever be the same now, would it?Definitely not for Steve Rogersinspired by Ghost of You by 5sosfor my wifey: hayley
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Ghost Of You

Everything was different, unfamiliar. But nothing would ever be the same now, would it?

He walked through the silence, a silence so thick you couldn’t cut it with a knife, and stopped. Before him lay Tony’s workbench, _his one true love_ , Steve thought, and he breathed a laugh. Tony would want him to be happy, he always did. He always wanted Steve to laugh, and smile, yet he was and will always be the cause of such beautiful things. So when Steve stood alone, with nothing but the ghost of Tony Stark etched into his mind, he cried. He cried like Captain America would never, but right now, he was Steve Rogers, and he missed his one true love.

He drowned out the background and continued through the house. Tears welling in his eyes at every moment they could, before Steve pushed them back, again and again. This wasn’t him, and Tony wouldn’t want it to be him. He did what he did for a reason, Steve knew this, he just wished there could’ve been another way. A way in which everyone was happy. A way in which Tony was still alive.

“Hey soldier.” A voice echoed through the emptiness. “Miss me?”  
Steve turned and couldn’t believe his eyes. He was there, Tony was there.  
“Tony?” He gasped, “but I thought-“  
“I’m not really here, Steve, you know that.” Tony said, his eyes turning visibly glassy from the tears now welling in his own, faded eyes.

It was then that Steve noticed the difference in the man stood before him: his stature seemed strained, his whole body faded, almost translucent, and his eyes, his eyes no longer had that sparkle Steve loved and missed so much.

“You look like crap,” Steve laughed, hoping to brighten the mood, if only for a moment, “but i’m glad you’re here, Tony. I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too, Steve.” Tony smiled that sweet, sweet smile and walked closer.  
“I don’t know what to do, how am I gonna-“  
“Hey, Steve. Listen to me, you’ll be just fine. I promise.” Tony reached out and placed his hand tenderly on Steve’s shoulder, reassuring him, sending a shiver through Steve’s body.  
“Tony-“  
“Shhh, I’m here.”

Tony took another few steps until he was only inches from Steve’s face, and he pressed their lips together. For the few seconds it lasted, Steve took in every little detail: Tony’s smell, his taste, the way it felt. Until it faded.

Steve opened his eyes to an empty room, a faint “I love you” hanging in the air, just audible, as if whispered by the wind, before that too faded. His eyes searched for any trace of the man once stood there, but he was gone. Well and truly gone.

He broke down, collapsing to the floor, letting the dams behind his eyes break and the tears fall. He had lost his love, and he couldn’t handle it anymore. The truth had finally sunk in, and it was horrific.

Nothing lasts forever. Not even Iron Man.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this angst hayley ily my wifey


End file.
